Harry and her secrets
by emmypookster
Summary: Harry finds herself in her third year at Hogwarts and is finding out that a potion she accidentally drank in her first year that had turned her into a boy is wearing off. How will everyone take it, when they all think she's two different people or worse when she has to become a teacher in order to not get found out by her kidnapped by Voldemort or worse. fem harry and time travel.
1. Chapter 1

**(Chapter 1, The Beginning)**

 **(I do not own any characters or harry potter)**

The train swayed back and forth as it rode along the tracks, I sat reading my favorite book: Romeo and Juliet ( _by William Shakespeare_ ) and remembered my last two previous years at Hogwarts happily.

It's been a long two years since my first year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, I found out how my parents really died and that being harry potter is exhausting. I met my closest friends; the smart yet stupid, Ron Wesley, intelligently beautiful, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom the brave but careless, the pranksters, Fred and, George the twins and brothers of Ron, Luna that knows strange things and even, Draco Malfoy the school bully, plus Jinny Ron's sister than as well.

My friends helped me through the first and second years, those years were awful as I had to find a stone and fight a crazy professor with two heads, plus a snake to save jenny because she touched 'he who must not be named' diary. I almost kill myself every time I save somebody, why can't they save themselves' I thought stressfully as I put my book down to looked out the window.

'Funny that in all this time everyone still thinks I'm a boy, even now and It didn't help, when I accidentally drank that potion no my first year that turned me into a boy... permanently. ugh... thanks, Ron' I thought crudely when suddenly the cart door opened and a tall man entered.

The man had black long hair and dark hazel eyes with a nose that looked as if it had been broken several times; He walked over to the booth on the other side of the cart and sat down. Snape settled into his seat and looked up to see me, our eyes met as he looked up.

'Hmm, I wonder why professor Snape, the potions master is here. Maybe the other teachers kicked him out, Ha! because last time I checked we were on bad terms. I bet they booted him out for being a grump and a prude' I thought grinning, ever Since I blamed Snape for stealing the sorcerer stone in my first year he's been failing me and being very rude. I wished I could get back at him in some way but everything I thought of would either get me detention or expelled.

"Good evening Mr. Potter it seems we'll be sharing this cart together," Snape said with an angry look on his face as I only smiled sweetly back at him. I knew it would piss him off as I sighed to myself. 'Why me'

Seeing how Snape was now glaring at me, I knew it totally worked but then I went back to my book as it was more important than the shadow in front of me. an hour later after snape had somehow gotten an opportunity to shove me with my friends, who were in the booth next to us.

I had finished my book and was now sipping hot cocoa which I had bought from the trolley that had stopped by two minutes ago offering refreshments. I had ordered hot cocoa, while my friends, Ron and Hermine got pumpkin juice, ew.

They were talking about the recent sightings of Sirius black and us didn't question the teacher or student that was sleeping under a blank in the booth with us as Ron and Hermione were looking at me in worry. I was now staring out the now open window with no emotion on my face. I didn't know whether I wanted to kill or meet this man who helps in the death of my parents but for some reason no one wants me to.

I was the first one to notice when it started to get cold and dark as my friends kept talking about their animals until they also noticed. the windows of the train froze over as if it was a freeze and cracked in places. the whole train was filled with screams as it suddenly stopped dead in its tracks.

"Harry, what's going on? why is it so cold?" Ron asked scared as he shivered and Hermione snuggled her cat in a protection of the freeze. I looked out the window to see black blurry figures fly by it and the booths door clicked open as we all shot our gazes to it in fear.

it got very quiet as the door opened to revile a hooded figure. I could have called it the grim weeper from how much they resembled each other. It looked around the both as if it was looking for something and looked down at me but as he reached out to me everything got blurry.

I heard a woman scream in pain before I saw a bright light make the devil go running. Hermione helped me up as I had fallen to the floor and the teacher who was napping gave us chocolate telling us what those things were and who he was.

I didn't mind Lupin but as I looked over to the next both I saw Snape looking at me in what seemed like worry and I smiled, showing him I was okay. snape's face went blank and he looked elsewhere.

I went back to what lupin was saying as I heard him telling us that the dementors were here to keep Sirius out and me safe but they were not safe. I was really confused so, I eat more chocolate until the train got to Hogwarts.

I was getting out of the train as everyone from my both got out with their stuff but as I tried to pull out my suitcase it got stuck and I tripped on my foot trying to pull it out.

Snape had grabbed me making sheer I didn't fall back words and I fell into his chest but in a brief moment where we stood in the cart, Snape had pulled me closer before he let go of me. I saw something in his eyes scare me a bit as he looked straight at me. It made me get a bad shiver down my spine.

"I'm sorry excuse me and have a good day professor," I said quickly parting ways with the professor as I pulled at my suitcase that thankfully got unstuck and I made my way out of the both away from Snape. I got off the train to meet up with my friends and head to the great hall for dinner, not knowing Snape was staring at me leave the whole time in disappointment.

 _ **(The Next Day)**_

It was the morning of the first day at school when everyone started their New Year at Hogwarts and like always. I , Harry potter, Hermione Granger and, Ron Wesley were running late for class as We had missed breakfast and were all running to get to are first class. we made the cross road in the hallway we were in and it leads to potions and D.A.T.D.A. (defense against the dark arts).

"Ay! What class do ...we have for the ...first period!" Ron tried to yell as he ran out of breath from running.

"Potions class, the classroom to the right!" Hermione yelled back as We made it to the classroom in time before the bell but to Snape, we are always late which is why when We entered the classroom as everyone was working silently Professor, Snape looked up from his work and frowned when he saw the three musketeers of the school.

"You're all late," he said in his smooth deep voice with a bit of irritation as I gulped. I had a weird dream about him last night and still couldn't get it out of my head but I knew I had to stay strong.

"It's my fault sir I woke up late," I said proudly when really it was, Ron that slept in. Ron looked at me with tears in his eye's and a thankful look on his face while I kept eye contact with Snape's which looked like tigers ready to strike. Heaven, help me.

"Very well. Mr. Potter, you'll have detention here at the end of the day, now take your seats, your work is written on the board" he said with a raised eyebrow then he went back to his marking as The three of us took our seats in the empty desks in the back of the classroom.

'Ugh, just what I needed now I don't get any time for Quidditch, I'm so stupid' I thought angrily as I made my potion that turned black when it was supposed to turn green, Hermione saw this and put an ingredient in it that made it perfect as She looked at me angrily.

"Thank you" I whispered back apologetically as Hermione only mouthed 'pay attention' to me and went back to her work. Later at lunch, Hermione looked disgusted at how Ron was eating his food like a wild animal and I sat back just watching it play out and trying to forget that dream or was it a nightmare?

"Ron can't you please at least try to eat normally, for not our sake but for yours. You look like a wild animal" Hermione said very loudly in a very British, noisy manner with would always make me want to slam my head into a wall every time I heard it.

"Butt out Hermione, bloody hell no one cares what you have to say so but out!" Ron yelled with attitude back at Hermione when The sound of, Hermione's hand hitting Ron's face echoed through the whole hall making it silent as everyone was looking at us now. just great.

"Ron you jerk!" Hermione yelled as she then ran out of the hall crying with, Ron running after her. I only roll my eyes at their dramatic exit and went back to my food. They could be embarrassing.

'This is my life...at least they're still the same after all that happened' I thought sadly playing with my food with a smile when at the same time, Draco came into the hall and spotted me alone but as He walked over to me he saw that I was sad.

"Hey look! Harry Potters upset, I wonder why?" Draco asked teasingly as he stood at the other side of the table opposite from my seat while I looked up and automatically going from sad to mischievous.

"What are you talking about I'm a fine man it's just ...I've just been thinking about homework and how you always do it," I said back with sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Well, shut up Harry Potter!" Draco said dramatically as he got up and walked away laughing as I looked at him blankly with a sweat drop.

'he never changes, does he. ugh, well back to food!' I thought cheerfully getting back to eating since Draco always cheers me up in his annoying little way. I felt someone's gaze as I eat and got that same chill as before when I was with snape in the train.

 ** _(Narrator prov)_**

'Why is he so carefree? Err! That bloody Mr. Potter why are you always in my head?' Snape thought agitated as he was not angry more like conflicted as he was watching harry intensity getting the attention of the teacher seated beside him.

"Hey, Severus just what pray tell has gotten your attention so much that you're not even eating your food?" Ms .McGonagall asked shocking Snape as he didn't realize he was watching, Harry Potter since he stepped into the great hall, rubbing his sore temple he got up not looking at Ms. McGonagall.

"A person that's what," he said bitterly to her before turning around and going through the back door to the dungeons in one smooth motion as He didn't even stop to hear her gasp of surprise to the unexpected news or notice Harry who was watching him leave.

 _ **(Harry prov)**_

'He was staring at me weird but then again it's Snape. ugh, why am I even thinking about him or even care? I need fresh air' I thought stressfully as I left to go for a walk in the courtyard to forget about all the things that were stressing me out.

First, I went to the fountain that was in the middle of the school grounds and saw the twin's had put a never ending bubbles spell on it so The bubbles were overflowing everywhere. I helped clean it up and then went to visit Hagrid's hut and helped him out with his weird garden but the bell rang for the next class which for me was transformation class.

I had to say goodbye to Hagrid and ran to class. After transformation class, I went to bed early in the boy's dorm to have a nap were My bed had been placed in there, (another reason why everyone thinks I'm a boy)by the headmaster.

I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. I dreamed of the first day I came into the common room when they had told us all to go to are beds which were located in are dorms but, Ron had yelled at me to stop when I reached for the door to the girl's dorm and had asked me what I was doing because my bed was in the boy's dorm.

Please know this was before the potion incident and Somehow every year my bed is in here. It's like Dumbledore thinks I'm a boy which he probably doesn't. I think? I made a Big stressing sigh as I woke up and thought about what happened at dinner.

'I wonder why Snape was staring at me maybe he likes me... but that would mean he likes guy's' I thought to myself with a chuckle and slipped off to sleep again but Some time later after I had fallen asleep. finally. I got woken up by something that was shaking me and telling me to get up. I slowly opened my eyes to see, Ron frowning at me.

"Dude you have detention with Snape, I would get my ass down there now so you don't get another one man," Ron said worriedly as I looked at the time and like lightning. I raced down to the dungeons bursting through the doors of the potions classroom where Snape had been sitting quietly in and fell off his chair in shock.

 _ **(Earlier, Snape pov)**_

After my last class left I sat down in my black leather arm chair with a bad migraine and sighed in agony. I hated kids in general but hated it more when they wouldn't even bother to listen to their, elders.

'Why do kids have to be so stupid' I thought bitterly before I saw Harry's desk which had flowers surprisingly carved into it and I chuckled a bit with a smirk. The boy was weird as I wouldn't be surprised if he was gay.

'What an interesting boy... speaking of which, he should have been down here by now-(bam!)' I thought calmly just noticing the time and remembered that he had to be here for detention when I was cut short of my musing as Harry barged into the classroom with as much power as when I enter a room. Impressive.

"I'M NOT LATE!" Harry yelled Breathing hard from running which makes me lose my composer and fall off my chair in shock. I grab the edge of my desk and force myself back up in raging fury, no one is supposed to speak like that to another person let alone a teacher.

Harry looked frantic after seeing my shocked expression on my face which turned into relief but soon fear, as I gave him my death glare and slowly sat back into my chair. I put my elbows on my desk and rested my head in my conjoined hands as I kept glaring at his quivering form.

"Harry James Potter where do you think we are! Use proper manners and get to work or else!" I exclaimed coldly with a warning as Harry was just about to pee his pants and nodded.

"Yes sir sorry," Harry said quietly and started cleaning the cauldrons and vials _(this is what students do for detentions in Snape's class)_. While I worked on documents that Dumbledore happily gave me for the hundredth time. I wondered how anyone could put up with this much work. ugh...

 **To Be Continued...**

 **A/N- thanks for reading and PLEASE COMMENT! AND FOLLOW! sorry i like caps. hope you enjoyed chow! ;p**


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Chapter 2, The Peace Before The Storm)**_

 _ **(I did not make or own harry potter or the character's in it)**_

The next day I, Ron and, Hermione, were sitting in the great hall for breakfast that morning; it was bacon, eggs and, French toast with a lot of other yummy food. Ron cleared his throat as I and Hermione turned our attention away from our food to him.

"Hey Harry, what happened with you and professor Snape yesterday? Did you make it in time or were you... late?" Ron asked looking up from his food worriedly. I just roll my eyes as he could really be dramatic at times. I stopped to think about his question.

'What did happen yesterday?' I thought blankly in thought as I tried to remember the detection last night which came flooding back.

 **(Flashback)**

After our awkward greeting, I had gotten started cleaning as silence filled the room. I looked over to where Snape sat writing and found that his frown eased a bit when he concentrated. it made him lock a bit younger which shocked me.

'Why is he always grouchy and mean' I thought but stopped when I saw he relax more than he usually did. I noticed Snape had finished the documents long ago as he pretended he was still doing them. It got me to look at him weirdly as I wondered what would cause him to do that. He looked over at me and our eyes meet which caused Snape to raise an eyebrow at me.

"Why are you always so upset? I want to know" I blurted out with a blank face, trying to make it look like, I was not staring at him and from what I could tell, it shocked Snape as he let his mask slip out of place. he soon found composure tho and shoved his mask back on to his face.

"A long time ago, I lost someone special to me and ever since then, I've been like this even before people were mean to me, so I have a hard time trusting people now," Snape said sadly looking away from my eyes as my mouth hung open in shock. Snape looked bitter as he had said that and I worried that I might have hit a soft spot in the professor, so I quickly thought up something to cheer him up.

"It's best to not forget the past but to learn from it instead. If you hold onto the past for too long you'll miss something greater" I said with a proud and wise voice as I went back to cleaning. I could feel Snape's sharp gaze nail through me as I tried to control my breathing as my heart was beating a mile a minute.

I could hear Snape get up out of his chair and make his way over to me, slowly. I panicked as each of his steps towards me, echoed in the empty classroom. I wondered if maybe, I had gone to far this time but my thought's ceased when I looked up to see Snape in front of the desk I was working at.

He had a very small smile pulling at the corner of his lips and he saw that I was done washing and only needed to dry the vials, So he sent me off to bed and said he'd dried the rest of the vials himself.

I was surprised but something in me said he was acting kind of weird for a whole other reason. I did not really feel happy about that fact, so I ignored it as I went on my way back to my dorm to sleep.

(End of flashback)

"It went better than I thought it would be," I said with a shrug and continued eating as Ron and Hermione dropped their forks and looked at me like I had grown a seconded head.

"Harry, what happened in order for you to think that!" said Hermione a little scared as Ron cowered behind the table in fear. I sighed when Hermione put her hand to my forehead to see if I had a fever.

I swat it away telling them that I was not sick and what happened but not the part when Snape told me something personal. I finished eating and telling them what happened, as I left the hall without another word leaving them in shock.

I was on my way to the library. I wanted a quiet place to study on the quiz we had in, History of Magic and a test in, Astronomy and Herbology that was in two weeks. I wondered how I was going to get all my studying done and be ready for them in time. It sucked.

I was making my way through an empty hallway near the moving staircases when I felt a stinging pain in my chest and tried to brush it off but when it turned into a burning sensation much worse. I had to lean on the wall and stop walking.

I chock out through the pain as my lungs started to squeeze painfully together and my vision got blurry. I fell to the stone floor of the castle on my knees as the pain overwhelmed me. I could only remember the last time I ever felt like this. it was when I drank Ron's stupid potion.

' what's happening to me? I need to get help!' I thought in a panic as I started to feel numb but as soon as the pain started, It faded. I got back up slowly, as I climbed up the wall in support shaking a bit and pushed myself off the wall. I tried to shake off what just happened and figure it out later when I noticed professor Lupin, the professor of Defense against the dark arts class down the hallway.

'maybe he can help me?!'I thought with relief as I went over to get help from Lupin trying to forget the pain that had somehow gone away.

"Sir, I need... Do you need a hand with those?" I asked him politely tapping his shoulder when I saw him having a really hard time carrying a lot of big, heavy looking books. He looked around and saw me with a smile of relief on his face as I silently stared at him.

"Thank the heavens! Yes! ...thank you, dear, I was worried about how I was going to get these books to class, who might I say you are, young lady?" He said with a kind smile and something else in his eyes but I couldn't quite place it. I smiled back. I wondered if I should tell him who I was but if he knew I was a girl. I couldn't tell him. so I came up with a random name on the spot. ;p

"It's Amy professor Amy.p" I said in a mature manner with a bright smile which he returned as We walked down the moving staircases talking about magic and animals. I had told him my favorite ones were dogs and wolf as We got to his classroom.

I put the book's I was carrying on his desk, in the front of the classroom. I looked towards him as he was placing his books on a shelf in the back of the classroom and turned around to meet my gaze, as He too stared at me in the same way I had caught snape doing towards me. I frowned as I was not going like the outcome if I stayed.

"Oh! my, look at the time. I need to go sorry, professor Lupin," I said blushing a little as I felt uncomfortable at how he was looking at me with disappointment but nodded with a glint in his eye.

"That's okay, thank you, Mrs. Amy. I hope to see you again, where are you going to sit at the head table? So I can join you in a nice chat again" he said with the same look as before and I paused halfway out the door. I wondered if I had not heard right when he said head table.

'What? only teachers get to sit at the head table, why does he think I would be sitting there?' I thought as I turned around in confusion but When he saw me turn around with a confused face he smiled brighter.

"as, a new teacher here too. I want you to feel comfortable since you're new you as well, and probably don't know anyone yet. so you and I can sit together if you'd like" he said so joyfully that my mouth almost fell open but I kept it shut.

'Holly Crap! He thinks I'm one of the new teacher's but why does he think I'm a teacher in the first place? Come to think about it, he did know I was a girl too!' I freaked out inside my mind as the headmaster never said anything about new teachers aside from lupin. After my thoughts were under control I looked up at him and gave him a wicked smile.

"Sorry, that's classified!" I said in a teasing way and left the room to go to the girl's bathroom on the third floor. when I was out of his site I ran like the wind as I noticed Lupin as he just stood there in shock of what just happened.

"What an interesting woman, I like her" I heard from the classroom as I locked the door to the girl's bathroom. The bathroom was right next to lupins classroom. I went to the sinks that connected to make a circle in the center of the bathroom, to wash my hands when at the moment I looked up at the mirror everything shattered.

The whole school heard a high pitch scream and went deathly quiet as I heard people Running down the hallways outside the bathroom door and I started to panic for two major reasons. how the hell was I going to explain why?

 **(narrator prov)**

Dumbledore, Snape,McGonagall, Hagrid, and some other teachers hurriedly ran to find out what the noise came from. They had gotten info from Mr, Squid that it came from the third-floor girl's bathroom.

"What has happened?" asked professor lupin running up beside Snape after coming out of his classroom and saw them all surrounding the bathroom.

"Apparently, there were screams heard, that were coming from the third-floor girl's bathroom," Snape said metaphorically with a sneer to lupin as they were now in front of the door to the girl's bathroom as well. McGonagall came up to the door and knocked three times.

"Excuse me is anyone in there? are you OK?" she said with a loud stern but also concerned voice as no one answered, All they heard was a movement from the other side of the door.

'What am I suppose to do? Why does Ron's potion have to wear off now!' Harry thought in fear looking into the mirror and seeing that he was now a girl again but then it all made sense to her now.

'So that's why professor lupin thought I was a girl, but still, doesn't tell me why he thought I was a teacher, though? ...OK, I need to find a way out so they don't see me!' Harry thought to try to pull herself together as she Looked around the bathroom and found no way out. she started to panic when she felt moaning myrtle taped her shoulder, with a giggle and point to the sinks.

'Oh the chamber of secrets, how could I forget!'

thanking myrtle with a wink, Harry disappeared into the chamber below the school and just as the chamber closed, the teachers burst down the door and saw that there was no one in the bathroom.

Dumbledore sighed in relief that a student was not harmed and looked at myrtle with a smile that was a bit sad as she floated away from them but close enough to hear. He would alway regret not being able to help her back then.

"Well that was eventful wasn't it, I'll be going back to my quarters now. I hope that this doesn't happen again," Dumbledore said happily to the teachers before leaving as the other teachers did as well. except for one tho.

Severus stared at the sinks wondering if they missed something but after a while, he turned to leave as he could not find anything. Snape was about to leave the bathroom when the door to the chamber of secrets suddenly opened shocking Snape as he turned around to see it that caused his robe to fly swiftly around him angelically.

Snape stepped closer to the entrance as it descended down into nowhere, he wondered if it wound be safe but having the possibility that a student fell dow it. snape didn't hesitate to jump down into the big hole which leads him down into a pile of bones which he kicked away from him.

Snape was not affected by the creepy atmosphere cause he was a bad ass. he went throw an open door and into a hall with a giant lion head carving at the other end of it on the wall making Severus stop at the entrance in shock, while myrtle snickered evilly floating away behind him as she had been following him silently till now.

'How come I never knew this place was here till now' Snape thought annoyed looking around the hall but stopped when he saw someone at the other end facing the carving and headed straight for them.

 **(Harry pov)**

I sighed relieved that I got away and looking at the head carving as I remembered my second year and how I saved jenny here. I smiled a bit in reminiscing about old times but when I remembered that I was now a girl, stopped.

'How is this happening, I thought that potion was permanent?' I though unamused but pushed my thoughts to the side again as I heard someone enter the hall and Turned to face them only to freeze. I saw Snap, who was probably about to demand answers for why I was here. He surprisingly stopped as our eyes met and There was a long silence.

 **(Severus, Snape pov)**

I didn't know what to say. well, who would when there right before me was the prettiest woman I had ever seen; her hair was a beautiful tree bark brownish-red and her eyes were the color of the green forest of which the tree's grew from, just like lily's, she had skin as white as snow and was half my height.

'what a beautiful woman... wait what is she doing in a place like this?' I thought suspiciously in a daze while unknown to me, the girl, on the other hand, was freaking the hell out, as she soon fainted.

I ran over to her as fast as I could and saw she had a head wound from hitting the ground. I picked her up (princess style of course) being careful of her head and took her to my chambers as madam Humphrey was asleep now.

'Why did I bring this girl here I could have just left her there?' I thought mildly annoyed with myself and this woman as I look at the girl that I had laid down on my couch, she was sleeping soundly and Smiling a little I just shook the thought away.

'this woman is not anything Special' I grumbled tiredly as I leaned back in my seat dozing off , not noticing the woman stir awake.

 **(Harry pov)**

After feeling that I was on a couch, I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was in a small dark room. It had a desk in one corner and a fireplace in the other that was still burning. The couch that I was on was in the center of the room and beside it was a black leather armchair was inhabited by a professor, Snape as He looked to be sleeping.

Snape had a glass that was half filled with orange liquid in his left hand that was laying on one of the chairs arms, while his right was holding his head up. I stared at him for a long time wondering how he got there and started noticing things about him; like how calm he is when he's sleeping or how he's not so bad to look at until one of his eyes shot open.

"What pray tell, has gotten you so intrigued that you cannot stop staring at me?" Snape said sarcastically as he interrupted my thoughts and making me Blush profoundly as I looked away.

"Nothing, ...I was just wondering how I got here? that's all..." I said shyly as Snape looked at me sternly for a moment and got up. I flinched when he left the room and banged the door to one of his rooms closed before coming back out again, with a potion that was bright blue. I was thinking he had just left me alone, I was wrong.

"Here drink this, it will help heal your head trauma," Snape said bluntly shoving the potion into my hands, and sat down beside me as I looked at the bottle to avoid eye contact with him but when Snape kept staring at me, I knew he wanted to talk.

"What is it you want to tell me, sir? because if this is all, thank you…" I mumbled out when Snape lightly touched my cheek with his thumb while Looking at me. I knew that Snape noticed that I had blushed by the way he smirked at me as I shy away from his hand. Snape's black eyes looked into mine and were slowly getting bigger as I noticed he had green flecks in his eyes that made them glisten from the fireplace's light. I felt like I was in a trance.

"No woman can get my attention, why is it you can?" he asked in a low silky purr. I snapped right out of it when I heard that and felt his breath on my face from how close he was now. it was just an inch from him to me and I panicked shoving him off the couch, as I got up to leave when Snape quickly pulled himself off the floor and grabbed my wrist.

"Wait! you're not going until I know how you are and why you were down there?" he demanded his grip on my wrist loosened as he looked at me glaring coldly. I saw his eyebrows narrow when I glared back at him just as intensely. I was not impressed in how he was treating me and why he would treat any woman this way for the matter but silently seeing how Snape was acting. I figured it out.

Why would a man, who acts so coldly towards everyone else, want to have anything to do with a girl like me or anyone for that matter? A man who fancies me, that's what.

I let my glare soften when I figured it out. he didn't want me to leave, did he? I thought about that time I caught him staring at me in the great hall, and smiled at him softly with a giggle as it made his glare turn into a frown with a raised eyebrow.

Snape, had no Idea that the harry potter he hated was the same woman he fancies and that got me to grin cheekily. If he was going to be a Git then I'm going to get payback, plus pretending to be two people sounded like fun to me at the time.

I got up closer to the professor as close as we were on the couch and smiled sweetly at him which made him turn to stone right there. I could not get any emotion out of him at all as he just stared at me.

"It's Amy.p and please don't treat a woman the way you are now its rather rude, sir but I'll forgive you, this time, Now I have to go, so can you let go please?" I said softly as I gestured to Snape's hand around my wrist, he didn't let go at first but somewhat reluctantly he let me go. I smiled in thanks before I left the dungeons hastily as Snape just stood by the door watching me leave silently.

I ran up the stairs away from the dungeons as fast as I could go and making it to the Gryffindor common room passageway, I tried to calm myself down. It was scary dealing with snape in class but trying to deal with a perverted one was more frightening in of its self.

'Oh god what am I going to do now Snape knows I'm a girl and fricken has a thing for me ew …wait a minute this feel-OW!' my thoughts were cut off by a stinging sensation in my chest as my body started to glow bright blue then I was "magically" back to being a boy again. magic was annoying at times.

"What the…what's happen to you child," the fat lady in the painting of the passageway says in a questioning but shocked voice as I look up at the fat lady with a sheepish grin. I knew she was nosy but she could probably help me.

"I wish I knew," I said sheepishly as the fat lady looked at me up and down then back at my face blankly with a frown.

"Go see Hagrid, he knows more about weird things than anyone," the fat lady said with a blunt tone and look away into the distance as she admired a painting of a knight from the wall across the stairs from us. I really wanted to roll my eyes at her.

"Thank you, fat lady… um, could you keep this a secret for me please" I asked quietly as The fat lady smiled and nodded opening the entrance for me as I made my way inside where I went to the boy's dorm and got dressed for bed.

I planned my next actions to do since snape and lupin, who had the same expression on his face as snape like me but I had to be sure lupin did before doing anything or everything would go wrong.

' I need to visit Hagrid tomorrow' I thought mischievously as I grinned and slipped into bed before dozing off for the night.

 **To be continued...**

 **This is for the people that have followed me and friended me thank you all it means a lot, this story is not over yet hehe, just wait and see what happens, next readers. Till next time, bye. ;p**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Chapter 3/This Can't Be Happening?)**

 **(I do not own or create harry potter and its characters)**

The next morning at breakfast the main hall bustled with chatter. I was sitting right beside, Hermione as I played with my food frowning in annoyance. Hermione noticed but ignored it as I gave her the "don't ask look" and went to bug Ron, who was stuffing his mouth full of food like always. I could only wait until she started to nag at him, honestly, you think that they would figure out they both liked each other but hey, it's not my business.

I noticed professor lupin enter the hall with a big smile on this face, looking around the room for something or someone as I shivered thinking merlin that I wasn't a girl right now. His smile faded after his search and he made his way up to the teacher's table sadly pouting as everyone in the great hall watched him. I could already hear the rumors coming.

"Wow, what do you think that was all about?" Hermione says after witnessing professor Lupin's little display and I shrugged in response to her question, not really caring. Ron spits out his drink into his brother Fred's food and stared at Hermione like she was a different person while Fred was about to clobber him to death but his twin restrained him in time to save Ron.

"I thought you knew everything Hermione, roomers are going around saying that professor lupin was seen after curfew yesterday with a woman, right before the bathroom "incident," they say it's a student but no one knows for sure, who you reckon it is?" Ron said sneakily after swallowing his food properly and smirking at his fuming brother.

Hermione was shocked as she had never known this gossip and looked at me to see if I knew too but Panicking I only smile shyly in return which caused her to glare at us. I watched her messed up her food with her spoon, probably thinking it was us. I Remembered about last night and decided to ask Hermione for help as I pulled her closer to me by her right shoulder shocking her. I put my finger to my lips telling her to stay silent.

" I got a problem... and I need to talk to you in alone without Ron knowing," I whispered in her ear, making Ron look at us funny. Hermione only looked shocked at first then was quiet for a moment and nodded nothing 'where do you want to meet'.

I tell her to go Hagrid's hut which she clenched her jaw in irritation at.

"So does that mean professor lupin was looking for... you?" Hermione whispered back with a questioning look and I knew she was putting the pieces together; it would not be wise to not lie to Hermione so I whispered to her that I would tell her everything that happened yesterday, after I asked her to make a scene so we could leave without being suspicious cause come on if you are outright suspicious then they won't think you are, right? she just looked at me stunned then got up and ran out of the main hall screaming angrily.

I guessed that would do as well.

 _ **(Lupin pov)**_

I got to my seat at the teacher's table sadly next to Snape and looked around the hall again just to make sheer but Sighing sadly, I knew she was not here.

I slumped in my chair as Snape noticed and chuckled evilly like the dark bastard he is.I glared at him and was about to yell when everyone heard a girl I believed to be Hermione Granger scream and ran out of the great hall as, Harry got up and walked over to the great halls entrance before Turning around and bowing in a apology to everyone before leaving too.

Snape only raised a brow getting up off his chair and leaving the main hall. I was not really concerned but still kept the event in mind as I thought of her.

I wondered where she could be?

 _ **(Harry pov)**_

I cached up with Hermione walking to Hagrid's hut and saw she was angry as she glared at me and then frowned sadly. I knew what was coming so before she spoke I started to explain to her what has been happening to me but when I was done her frown turned from sad to annoyed and while still walking she took a hold of my hand tightly.

"I'm sorry for not noticing sooner harry," Hermione said sadly to me, but I only smile back at her. I knew it wasn't her fault as I and Hermione walked to Hagrid's hut, I knocked on the huts door three times and waited for Hagrid to answer.

Hagrid opened the door with a smile and invited us into his hut to sit down as we waited in awkward silence for a while until Hagrid came back from fishing his tea set from his messy hut, sat down with a tea tray in his big hands.

"Hey, Harry, Hermione what can I help you with on this fine day!" Hagrid asked with a smile, pouring tea for Hermione who nodded her head as I was grim and flashed Hermione a worried glance. Hermione gestured with her hand for me to go on while she drank her tea. I had refused it in fear that it would come back out and decided to start with the main problem at hand.

"Umm... I'm kind of a girl" I blurted out shyly which caused Hagrid to spit out his tea in shock making it go down into his beard. it was a really funny sight as I and Hermione had to try not to giggle at Hagrid's flustered face. I quickly told him what happened from last year to now and at the end of my story Hagrid had leaned back on his old chair with a big sigh as Hermione's jaw hit the floor in shock as I had neglected in telling her everything.

"This is not good... you mustn't tell or show no one that you're a girl, ya hear. it'll be dangerous for you two... Oh! Wait a seconded" Hagrid told them sternly before shouting as He got an idea. Being stunned by the sudden change in attitude I and Hermione nodded and waited by the door as Hagrid went to the back of his hut. he came back out with a small box and opened it to me. A small golden ring with two tiny pear-shaped diamonds' that connected to a bit bigger blue ruby that was at the center of the ring sat inside the tiny little box.

"put this on and you'll be able to control, when and where you want to be a boy or a girl, but it's a little rusty so be careful when you change from girl to boy got it, now on with you and don't get into trouble ya hear" Hagrid told us before he gave me the box with the ring in it as I and Hermione left. we ran to the third girl's bathroom with the ring as We both knew that the other wanted to see what would happen by the way our eyes met on the way back from Hagrid's hut. We entered the bathroom and Hermione locked the door as I stood in the middle of the bathroom anxious about putting the ring on.

Hermione looked at me than the box that holds the ring and nodded for me to open the box; as I open it and take out the ring from the old small box it sparkles orange and blue as it made contact with my skin. I put the ring on my middle finger with was still sparkling orange and blue and it sparkled brighter as my whole body was now covered in them, but soon the sparkles retracted back into the ring.

I looked at Hermione how had covered her mouth with one of her hands and her eyes sparkled with interest and surprise as she looked at me. I gave her a questioning look and she pointed to one of the mirrors above the many sinks. I walk over and see me as a girl and I turn around with a wide grin that caused Hermione who was watching me get a shiver up her back.

I got a nasty Idea and if I could pull it off then that would mean I would be able to make the biggest prank of the century and Hermione knew the look I was giving her as she cowered near the door, she tried to be brave.

"NO! Harry whatever you are thinking!" Hermione yelled with worry as I started chuckling evilly and looked at her with a dark grin and sat done on the edge of the sink she was near. "Don't do it!"

"I, Hermione have no Idea what you're talking about?" I said nonchalantly as if nothing was wrong and she glared at me and stood up. "Bullshit! Harry we both know that you're up to something spit it out!"

"I, my dear friend, have a sinister plan in mind. haha… What do you think of having me as your new teacher here, I'd love to see what it's like?" I said with a giggle and hopped off the sink. I was enjoying this as Hermione looked at me questioningly but then it donned on her as she also started grinning too. "Oh, I get it you want to play teacher. Oh! That's so sneaky. I like it harry I'm in! everyone won't know what hit them, ha-ha!"

I and Hermione gave a wicked laugh as we Walk out of the girl's bathroom, exiting into the hallway and up the moving staircases. We made it into the common room where we had stopped at the fat lady painting so I could give her a thank you which she appreciated.

"okay, tomorrow I'm going to go to professor Dumbledore to ask if I can teach here and if he says yes then the plains ago but until then we don't do anything got it. we must keep this just between you and me okay Hermione?" I whispered into Hermione's ear as we then went through the passageway until Hermione grabbed my arm stopping us.

"But harry that's dangerous what if he figures it out and we get expelled or worse?" she asked worriedly and I just shrug and she rolled her eyes. "Harry if you're going to do this just be careful and you forgot to turn back into a boy by the way."

Hermione whisper with a wary smile and I gave her an understanding one back with a nodded, she sighed with relief and she went into the passageway to the Gryffindor common room. I was about to change back when I saw professor Snape round the corner at the end of the hallway I was in and I mentally face palmed myself.

'Awe shit not again! why does he have to appear at the most inconvenient times? Ugh... what do I do I'm still in my student robes! Oh no,' I thought to panic as I looked done at my robes. Last time Snape saw me it was too dark and we couldn't see each other's clothes… 'Wait don't I know a spell to change stuff? Yes! Thank you, Miss McGonagall'

At that thought I took out my wand before professor Snape noticed me and whispered Rricrasempra and my robes changed into a beautiful black gown; cut and flared up at the ankle, around my stomach was a bright blue sash with a sunflower embroidery that made a soft bow on the front side of the dress. I had green high heels on that looked to be made out of jade and gold silk gloves that went from my fingertips to my elbows.

I stood at the other end of the hall as I watch him get closer and closer until he was about halfway down the hallway when he saw me but little did I know, Snape had been thinking of a certain woman that he had met in his chambers when he rounded the corner of the hallway and who she was or why he could not find any info about her anywhere.

'Who are you Amy.p?' Snape thought as he reached half way done the hallway when he noticed blue in the corner of his eye and looking up to see her…

 _ **A/N- Cliffhanger ha-ha-ha I hoped you liked it and this will be the last chapter... I'm kidding haha just wait for guys the best parts coming chow. ;p**_


	4. Chapter 4

**(Chapter 4/ Just When It Couldn't Get Any Worse)**

 **(I do not own Harry potter at all but I wish I did tho...(sniff)**

Professor Snape stands in the middle of the hallway beside the Gryffindor common room entrance as I stand just five feet away from him frozen in place with my nervous gaze interlocked with his shocked one.

'shit!' I thought while I slowly inch away as Snape stepped closer to me. Snape was about to speak to me when I turned in the opposite direction and ran as fast as I could; afraid of what he would do.  
I wasn't ready to meet him again yet.

"holy shit! holy shit! holy shit! run girl, run, come on! Ugh!" I yelled as I ran pulling up my dress so I wouldn't trip around the corner, up the moving staircase, and down a hallway. It had been at least an hour of trying to run away from professor Snape who decided to chase after me after I ran away from him when he was about to speak to me.

'ugh! ...I wonder if he's still chasing me?' I thought as I turned my head around to look behind me.

"... AAAAAAHHH!" I scream scared beyond belief as I see Snape running towards me at top speed that caused dust to appear behind him with sweat dripping down his face and his robes flying behind him as his death glare was on his face glaring at me. Snapping my head back in front of me out of fright I saw the big door to the library and ran as the devil was on my ass.

 _ **(seriously)**_

I grabbed the library door handle and found that the door was unlocked I ran in and slammed the door shut behind me, locking it in the process. Turning and leaning on the door to the library, I let out a sigh of exhaustion from running for an hour. I Get up off the door and navigate my way over to a chair in the library that was pitch black as I Sat down with a big sigh and stretch my arms above my head. I decided to sleep there for the night since I couldn't very well leave, with Snape outside.

 _ **(Sirius pov)**_

It's been a week now since I was last spotted and now I'm finally at Hogwarts. I looked up at Hogwarts and made my way inside throw a secret entrance that I and James use to use from time to time in my wolf form. Opening the entrance and making my way through the school until a student saw me.

The student screamed running away like a chicken down a set of stairs as I ran for my life in the opposite way as best I could with a limp; scared of the teacher's finding me let alone anyone else for that matter. I Limped done an abandoned hallway I came upon a set of doors that were open and slid inside hiding under a table as I heard someone running behind me.

The door to the room opened fully as a woman with a blue and black long dress came running in and slamming the door closed behind her in a panic state as if she was the one being chased. I stared at the woman as she walked over to a chair and looked to have fallen asleep as I slowly crawled made my way over to her. Sitting right in front of the woman's sleeping form on the chair.

I saw her shift and rub her nose making her short brown-red hair bangs move to the side to reveal her lightning scar on her forehead. Shocked that this was the boy how lived and my supposed grandson I growl at the woman who had Harry's mark, rejecting the fact that this woman is him.

 _ **(Snape prov)**_

When I thought about seeing Amy again I imagined a lot of things and how it would go, but I never imagined what actually happened; she had seen me and bolted from where she was not even saying anything and what other choice did I have but to chase after her. Amy ran an hour which almost tired me out but thankfully I ran every morning so my health is okay.

I saw the library coming into view and glared at Amy to stop, but I should have known that as soon as she saw it she would run faster leaving me in the dust and outside of the now locked doors of the library alone.

"damn it…" I whispered in frustration as I leaned my head on the door, turning around and sliding down onto the floor sitting with one keen close to my chest while the other was laid straight on the floor.

'what the hell is wrong with me? First, I start feeling something for harry how's a boy for Christ sake and now I'm infatuated with this girl that doesn't have any miners at all… yet' I thought in sorrow, while I put my head in my hands.  
was I meant to live in pain?

"you care for them both don't you Severus?" said a calm voice above me and knowing that it was Dumbledore I looked up to see him standing in front of me with a sad smile on his face but that damn twinkle in his eyes as he stared at me pissed me off all the time. Sighing to myself with frustration as I let it go and look back at the stone floor sadly.

 ** _(Harry prov)_**

"why is it whenever I see her I want to hold her and be with her… god, I don't even know her that well and I can't stand being without her… that damn Amy… I'm in love again Dumbledore and it's with Amy please tell me you know who she is or anything about her?" said Snape sadly like his world was over as I'm completely in shock. I was hiding around the corner of the same hallway with Sirius still in wolf form, growling lowly beside me as we eavesdropped.

"I'm afraid I can't give you any information about her Severus, but all would be told tomorrow if she wishes it to be?" said Dumbledore as he peeked a glance towards where I was hiding as I silently made my way to Dumbledore's office telling Sirius to be quite and to stay close.

 _ **(Five minute's earlier in the library)**_

Hearing a strange growling sound, I slowly open my eyes and come face to face with the bright hollow haunting gaze that glowed yellow in the dark. Sitting up straighter by the shock as my eyes adjusted to the Dark, the only thing I could think of was how cute the wolf was as it stood in front of me.

"awe your so cute what's your name?" I whispered getting up from my seat and keeled down to pet the wolf behind its ears to not scare it. The wolf stiffened a little and watched me as I petted it suspiciously to only relax and lean it to my touch. it was adorable.

"why is a handsome wolf like you so deep in the school and not out in the forbidden forest?" I whispered to him kindly as he stepped closer to me and put a paw on my shoulder, but then I felt the paw grow into a human hand and looked up to see a man instead of a wolf above me kneeling; he had dark gold eyes and long wavy black hair that matched his goatee perfectly, he reminded me of a lumberjack from not just his face features alone, his body muscles were impressive, to say the least.

"Eek!" Squeaking in surprise I backed away, but was stopped by the same hand that had been on my shoulder, but was now around my waist as his other hand cupped my chin pulling my face up to look at the man who was too close for comfort.

 _ **(Narrator pov)**_

Sirius inspected the woman in front of him carefully to try and see why she had the scare but all he could see was a big resemblance to lily in this woman but not much of James as he looked at her harder.

'but man is she beautiful my god where have you been woman?' thought Sirius his eyes softening as his lip twitched little up words into a charming smirk in amusement until a zap of warm sharp needles went throw his hand that had touched the woman's skin.

Sirius whipped his hand away from her face while still holding her and saw a triangular mark on his left hand that touched the girl with a shocked face which turned into a grin.

'interesting I never imagined that she'd be my mate, ha! Well, I guess I'm lucky' Sirius thought as he looked back at the woman in his arms who looked to be uncomfortable with how close he was to her so he let her go and bowed with a charming smile on his face to the woman who had shock written on hers.

"good day, Lass. I'm Sirius black at your service, but at the moment I don't have a place to stay may I join you in your stay here I won't cause any harm I promise just shelter and a friend is all," Sirius asked the woman.

Harry shocked that this was still the same wolf, but now a man thought she heard wrong but she didn't. she was, in fact, siting in front of the man Ron's dad and everyone she knew was trying to keep away from her. Harry expected more really but when she noticed he was hurt and needed help. she stopped her worrying and looked as his pleading face, how could she refuse him? so nodding her head she held up her index finger pointing at Sirius in the chest with earned her a smirk.

"only on the conditions that you stay in your wolf shape or form whatever you were before. I don't know what the headmaster would do if I had a man in my sleeping chambers and that you find out a way to get us out of this library without that teacher outside finding out okay" Harry whispered to him quietly and at his nod Harry dropped her finger with a big relieved sigh as Sirius made his way to a bookshelf browsing throw the books.

Sirius pulled a book called 'Toby dickens' part of the way out of the shelf which caused the bookshelf to move inwards and insert itself into the left side of the wall causing a doorway that leads out into another hallway to appear. Harry running over while pulling up her dress, was about to make her way out of the library when Sirius grabbed her right arm causing her to look at him stunned.

"may I know your name miss?" Sirius asked with a calm smile as Harry wondered if she should tell Sirius her name or not, deciding with the later option harry smiled answering his question. "it's Amy.p"

Sirius smiled brighter and changed into his wolf form and they proceeded to tiptoe out of the library as quietly as possible until Harry heard people talking and looked around the right corner of the hallway they were in seeing Snape and Dumbledore talking. they hid back behind the corner as she peeked from it with Sirius more carefully not to be seen.

 _ **(present time)**_

Harry confused as to what the hell was going on ran with Sirius who to was furious at finding out that his arch nemesis liked his mate and what was worse his godson too. it disgusted him to no end as he decided to protect them both.

Finding their way to the headmaster's office, Sirius stopped at the front of the entrance and sat there not moving to follow his mate knowing if he stepped any close Dumbledore would know he was in the castle.

Harry looking back at, Sirius who nodded his head silently telling her to keep going as she then turned around and stepped on the stairs about to say the password only to stop when the stairs moved on their own and stopped at the entrance to the head masters office.

She went into Dumbledore's office coming face to face with the headmaster himself how was seated at his desk with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes at the woman before him not knowing it was Harry Potter.

"hello, Amy.p I've heard quite a lot about you my dear but I was not aware that I had you as a teacher may I ask you some questions?"

 _ **To be continued... ;p  
**_

 _ **A/N- sorry I'm fixing some grammar problums on this chapter. Hoped you enjoyed it tho!**_

 _ **PS. I'm almost done chapter 5!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**(chapter 5/IS A PRANK REALLY WORTH IT?)**

 **(I sadly do not own Harry Potter)**

The old grandfather clock ticked from the corner of Dumbledore's office as the silence between the headmaster and the mysterious woman named Amy.p thickened, they stared at each other for what seemed like hours as Harry who was the woman but no one knew that couldn't take it anymore but it wasn't her that broke first.

"so miss, p…" Dumbledore said to her quietly but very serious as his eyes sparkled while he rested his chin on his clasped hands. The headmaster was seated at his desk with his elbows leaning on it as Harry shifted nervously where she stood by the entrance.

A good five feet of space was between them. Harry tried to calm herself down but with the hawk-like gaze of the headmaster on her it was simply impossible. "why have you come to Hogwarts? And how did you get in here?"

Harry could hear the threatening tone in his voice and swallowed the knot that had grown in her throat.

'come on harry this is the first step you have to take in order for our plan to even start don't blow it!' Harry found herself thinking and stood up tall with pride.

"I have come here to teach, I want to see children prosper into fine adults that can change the world around us, sir. I believe I walked here also. it was quite lovely seeing all the nature and animals alike! But trust me when I say this, Dumbledore. I know a thing or two and I are no threat to you or anyone so please don't go into my business without telling me, I'll open up in time and tell you about me but not right away."

Harry explained with a serious but nice manner as Dumbledore smiled for real and got up out of his chair, he made his way towards her and extended a hand.

"I do believe you have got yourself a job Amy.p but…" he paused as Harry did not take his hand and frowned at her as she shyly looked away embarrassed and worried that he would see her ring and figure out its purpose but Harry then remembered she could use her other hand and felt stupid until Dumbledore continued. "I see you have a problem touching others I am deeply sorry for my rudeness dear but I shall remember next time"

Harry looked shocked and tried to explain why she didn't touch him but found no good explanation and just let him think what he will. The headmaster invited Harry for tea in his office to work out her schedule and work hours but it was what she was going to teach that was up to her.

"we don't really have a lot of subjects here in Hogwarts other than magical ones so I'm afraid if you don't have a subject in mind you will have to beside as a substitute," Dumbledore said in disdain as Harry molded over what he had said and came up with an answer. "Why don't I teach them the arts, sir? It's a great thing to learn and I love it!"

Dumbledore face goes vacant from any emotion before a big smile splits across his face with glee and he jumps out of his chair skipping around in joy as Harry wondered if that was good for him to be doing for his age.

"Wonderful idea Miss.p! now that we have your subject where would you like your class to be there are many vacant classrooms…" Dumbledore said absently but Harry only had one room on her mind as she spoke shocking the headmaster "I would like to teach in the room of requirement and I'll like to sometimes host my classes outside too if that's alright?"

Dumbledore smiles and nodded as he walked back to his desk and sat in his chair behind it before snapping his fingers. Harry could hear a pop come from no wear as she had only heard it once before when Dobby visited her at the uncle's house but didn't see anyone around and decided to thank the headmaster.

"sir I-I don't know what to say thank you, Headmaster, so much this year should be one to remember sir, haha!" Harry said extremely relieved that the headmaster lets her be a teacher here and also that he looked to have not noticed that she and harry potter are one in the same yet.

"marvelous, Mrs. Petal but know that the safety of my students is of the most importance to me please respect that, and have a good day. Oh, and a house elf has already been sorted out for you if you need anything at all ask Petal. About your rooms, you have your own chambers, for you are a teacher here now good luck, and fare thee well!" Dumbledore said seriously then smiled widely as he grabbed a pinch of flew dust in his hand from a cup on his desk before getting up again and throws it into the fireplace flames.

Once the fireplace turned green, Dumbledore bowed to, Harry then turning around he disappears throw the flames of the fireplace, as Harry still stands speechlessly, in front of the entrance to the office.

'well that was easy so I guess Dumbledore really doesn't know I'm a girl…. haha this is going to rock!' thought Amy slash harry potter in disguise evilly.

(knock-knock!)

Shocked by the noise Harry spins around to opened the office door where the knocking had come from, to find a little house elf in a purple suit; who was standing outside the door waiting patiently for, Mrs. petal.

"good evening mistress, please follow me to your chambers," the small house elf said politely to Harry with a smile and it eased Harry a little as they both made their way out of Dumbledore's offices to her chambers. Harry didn't like the idea of a house elf but she couldn't argue with the headmaster and decided to take care of petal lovingly. Petal had flowers in her short brown hair which was cute for Harry as she smiled down at the house elf.

"…know that the safety of my students is of the most importance to me please respect that…."

Harry swore she was going to have nightmares that night as she remembered Dumbledore's small warning and was lead to a painting with a crow on it by Petal, they had already left the headmaster's office a while ago but Harry was still creeped out.

She knew she had to get Dumbledore to trust her but how? The house elf had told Harry that she was specially assigned to serve only Harry her whole life which surprised her to think the house elves did that but she only smiled and said thank you which got Petal to be more open.

Petal had explained everything to Harry about Hogwarts as they walked and when they got to her chambers that were near the raven claws common room.

Petal gave Harry a map of Hogwarts and a teacher's chart where and when everything happened and for a while Harry stared at the painting of a raven that was holding a sunflower in one claw and on to a branch with the other as it stared at her and sighed annoyed as it stressed its wings and started mumbling about teachers not being properly informed and what not.

"do you mind madam? it's quite rude to stare you know" The raven exclaimed with annoyance in a low voice as Harry blushed looking away embarrassed.

"I'm deeply sorry, um… Mr. raven but I don't know how or what to do to open your passageway?" She told the raven apologizing shyly still embarrassed, but the apology looked to have pleased him as he calmed down and smiled.

"oh, madam if you had only said you didn't know I would have told you, you see since this is your chambers it's been charmed so that no one but you can make or change the password miss and to make your password just whisper it to me and that's it my dear" The raven told her kindly and she smile back as Harry thought of what the password could be.

She figured out what she wanted and leaned down near the painting and whispered the password to the raven as he nodded in approval opening the passageway to her and Petal.

"welcome raven claws headmistress I hope to become grand friends with you," said the raven cheerfully as Harry enter her new chambers and it was so lovely she could feel her mouth drop in awe.

The living room floor was dark hardwood with a dark purple rug on top of it and a black oak wood coffee table on top of that with a sunflower embroidery couch with dark velvet hemming along with two matching chairs that were all around the coffee table and a white stone fireplace.

It had a high ceiling since it was on the top floor of the tower they were in and had a balcony that had a full view of the courtyard and the dark forest.

Harry looked at her kitchen and nearly fainted from the site. The kitchen that was connected to the living room on the right was really homie; the appliances were all old fashion and black with gold trimming and purple handles while the floor was also hardwood like the living room and the walls were dark violet in the kitchen, living room and bathroom that had a black sink, toilet and shower.

Harry hurried to her bedroom that was on the left of the living room where the bathroom also was and found that her door to her room was a secret book self.

'ugh, this is going to take forever which book opens it?' Harry thought annoyed as copied Sirius method and fiddled with a few books and found the switch that opens the door, making sure to put her favored book on top of it, 'Romeo and Juliet' so she wouldn't forget its place. Harry opened the secret door and found her room was very elegant.

It had baby blue walls that had black trimming and lined with bookcases that were filled with books of every type of magic you could think of, in the corner on her room one of the bookcases could be pulled down and turned into a Victorian bed with velvet blankets and black, blue sunflower pillows on it.

Petal also loved the room by the sparkles in her eyes as they looked the room over fully as It also had dark violet rugged flooring and curtains with white and silver patterned couches near a black stone fireplace and several paintings of birds.

'my god this room is Gorgeous this is awesome I finally get a girl room all to myself yippy!' Harry thought excitedly and happy jumping head first onto her bed with glee but soon was disturbed by Petal from what she could hear popped into the living room from leaving earlier for something that she forgot about.

Harry got up and made her way into the living room and sat on the couch chair when she noticed that had another door she hasn't checked out yet, but Harry told herself she'd check it out later and focused on Petal.

"what is it Petal did the headmaster send you?" Harry asked Petal curiously as she fixed her black bowtie.

"yes miss! he told me he would wish raven claws head would dine with everyone for the first time tonight that is all miss will you do it?" asked Petal innocently as Harry thought about it and that's when it hit her.

"wait! Did you just say raven claws head but I can't be, isn't someone else the head" Harry was panicking a bit and saw Petal face frown in confusion? Not good.

"Mistress the headmaster said that you are the new head of raven claw and he was going to tell you over dinner… Oh!" Petal exclaimed in horror as she covered her mouth panicking too. "oh no! Petal wasn't supposed to tell but mistress was so nice it felt like I could tell, oh no!"

"Petal it's okay I won't tell anyone you had told me okay? it's good that you told your master the truth, Petal you did nothing wrong" Harry told Petal kindly with a soft smile and relax when she started to calm down.

"I'll go to dinner okay why don't you take a break," Harry asked Petal nicely as she nodded and gives Harry a package before popping away leaving her alone.

'god never thought I would become the headmistress of Ravenclaw... what is this thing?" Harry thought as she opened the package finding it to be a violet silk dress; that had a heart shaped neckline which long bell sleeves and a very low back, black ravens with gold sunflowers in their beaks were also embroidered into the dress, but with the dress was a black open robe that was lined with gold hemming and had a big dark purple raven with stretched out wings on the back.

She loved it and put it on finding it to fit her hourglass shape perfectly along with the robe she also put on but kept off her shoulders and started to make her way out of her chambers when Harry noticed she had no shoes.

"shit I cannot go without shoes what do I do… oh, I got an idea" Harry thought happily when she looked around finding to wine glasses and took out her wand out as she pointed it towards them saying the same spell she used when she changed her student robes into the dress she just took off before putting on her new one.

After Harry changed the wine glasses into the glass slippers from Cinderella with gold sunflowers on them instead of butterfly's she found that they fit perfectly as well and what's better they last forever.

Harry slid her, wand into the sleeve of her robes and made her way to the great hall hearing how every time her heels hit the floor it sounds like soft bells, she found it amusing.

Harry was going down the hallway where the door to the great hall was when Harry found Ron and Draco fighting. She sighed to herself in annoyance as she got closer to them to hear what they were arguing about this time.

"what have you done with harry you ass! I haven't been able to find him anywhere and I know you've done something with the way you always look at our table all the time in disgust and mockery" yelled Ron angrily at Draco who was also sighing in annoyance as Harry had been and only tried to walk away from Ron which surprised Harry a little to see he hadn't fought back like he normally did with Ron and her, though.

she had always known he had a good side to him just never knew he'd show it now.

Ron just got angrier and attempted to throw a spell at Draco in anger when Draco's back was turned, but Draco deflected the spell causing the doors to the great hall to bursting open letting the whole school see them.

Harry just watched them with mild amusement as they yelled at each other not aware that the school could see them and that's when she came out of the shadows like a ghost in between them casting a spell on both of them so they'd go flying into the middle of the great hall on the floor to learn their lesson as she put her wand back in her sleeve ignoring all the looks she got from the school.

Harry looked up after fixing her robes so they'd flow freely like professor Snape's and find that everyone's attentions on her, expecting her to do something as she walked into the great hall.

"I expected better from you two" Harry exclaimed harshly with pity filled eyes at Ron and Draco, who stood up in anger. "why? because of my family and he's friends with harry potter! your nothing but a judging cow"

Draco yelling caused the whole hall to go deathly quiet as Ron tries but fails to get up too.

"No, because your Hogwarts students and your men that should know better! I don't give a rat's ass if he's friends with holly crapper or your family, all I see is you two right now, a yes I'm judgmental but I don't judge unless I see something with my own eyes and you two have got a lot of growing up to do, now go back to your table! I know you're not the one who started the fight but do know better next time Draco…"

Harry's loud proud voice encode around the whole great hall and the Slytherin table clapped in applause as Draco who was in shock slowly made his way back to his table, but Ron didn't move he only stood there in front of the whole hall waiting for what Harry had to say.

"Detention and don't ask me why, Ron Weasley, you know why now go back to your seat!" Harry said coldly and Ron ran to his seat next to Hermione who had her mouth open in awe as Harry only winks at her making her blush and grin with a thump up.

Harry smiled at her before looking up at the head table and saw: Snape, Hagrid, McGonagall, lupine and Dumbledore looking at her proudly. Dumbledore stands up to get the students attention.

"I'd like to inform all of you that we have a new teacher this year please give a warm applause to Amy.p everyone" Dumbledore says loudly using his wand to louder his voice as he waves his hand in Harry's direction which causes the students to applause, but stops when everyone saw the headmaster wasn't done talking yet. "also the present head of raven's claw has passed on her duty as head to Mrs. Petal as well"

Harry only nodded her head in thanks to him while making her way up to the head table as the applause of students gets quieter and chatter starts to become louder again. Harry got to the head table and found an empty seat between Snape and Hagrid which put a smile on her face.

Harry walked over and sat down in the didn't look at Snape and put food on her plate to eat but she couldn't find a napkin, that's when Petal popped in front of the table and handed Harry a napkin from her chambers.

"Thank you Petal you may go now and have dinner too," Harry told her who looked so happy Harry swore that she would have cried if Petal hadn't popped away.

"you are very kind to your house elf Mrs. petal why is that?" said Snape coldly, but Harry could hear curiosity in his voice too. Snape was seated to her right as she smiled back at him which gets him to blush a little at her.

"I appreciate all living things and believe that they all deserve to have kindness, basically I love animals and any critters ha-ha," Harry said happily to him, noticing Snape's face get redder and redder and how Hagrid turned his interest to me, happily.

"oh, you like animals Mrs. Petal! I got lodes of them near my hut I'm technically the caretaker of all the magical animals here, haha! if you'd like I can show you them sometime?" Hagrid said shyly but happily on Harry's left as she turned to see him smiling at her.

"um… sure I'd love too, but who may I call you sir?" Harry asked faking ignorance to not knowing who Hagrid was and saw him blush in embarrassment as he tried to find the right words to say. "sorry their dearie forgot that part, haha! I'm, Rubeus, Hagrid! it's nice to meet a pretty flower like you"

Hagrid said with a wink that got Harry to giggle and gently slaps his shoulder missing the death look Snape and lupine gave Hagrid. Lupine watched from his seat at the end of the table on the opposite side of where Harry was and bit his nails in annoyance for not being able to sit next to her too.

Harry had a lovely time chatting with Hagrid and McGonagall who said she'd be happy to give her some of her old robes to wear since she and all the teachers were told Harry walked here but not just that, he also told them her dislike of touching others too. thank you, headmaster!

It became late as Harry excused herself telling everyone that it was her time to rest and get ready for next first class tomorrow. Harry was leaving out of the great hall when lupine called out to her and she turned to greet him with a smile.

"hello, lupin how may I help you?" Harry asked lupin though she pretty much knew what he wanted as she tried to suppress a shiver and the instinct to run. "oh you could call me Remus if you want? I don't mind. I just wanted to escort you to your chambers if that's okay?"

Remise had a charming grin on his face but before Harry could say anything someone interrupts her from behind and she knew instantly who it was. 'Oh! what lovely timing'

"no, it's not lupine… I believe you have a lot of paperwork to do and dragging the new teacher down is highly unprofessional, don't you think?" said Snape coldly from behind Harry which makes lupin jump and not looking at Harry in the eyes as he walked out the door to somewhere else.

'wow now that was anticlimactic' Harry thought blandly as she looked from the door to Snape who had gotten closer to her but his face was still blank as she sighs in annoyance. she knew she had forgotten something as she noticed her house waiting.

Harry had to get the students to bed. she made sure that the raven claw students had left and when she knew they were, Harry turned to leave but Snape stepped in front of her with a glare as she just rolled her eyes at his behavior.

"fine," Harry say's giving in, not taking his open arm of course and started walking out of the now empty great hall to her chambers. She is surprised when he follows in perfect pace with her and she wondered if Snape really did like her or was he just playing with her feelings but her answer was obvious when he opened his mouth and whispered in her ear as he caressed his hand around her back to her hip so he was holding her as they walked.

"I love your dress its suites your house"

Harry was bright red and tried to hide it but Snape noticed and grinned a little as they walked to the end of the hall and into the moving staircases. he helped Harry onto one of them as he kept his arm around her waist, he felt the soothing fuzzy feeling in his chest every time he touched her and wondered if she would be different than Lily.

Harry and Snape waited on the staircases as it moved and she held her breath when Snape shifted closer to her. Harry's mind was going a mile a minute. 'My god! what has gotten into him? and why am I not stepping away from him? Wait I got an Idea!'

"can you please not touch me, sir? I'm do not touch man" Harry said uncomfortably as she bit her lip and Snape's smirk fell from his face as he retracted his arm away from Harry's waist as if it was on fire. Harry looked up at him and for the first time ever, she saw him look guilty and flustered as he tried to apologize. "I'm very sorry... I'm not usually like this! Please pardon my manners Mrs.P"

It was quietly awkward as Harry thought about her options and smiled at him showing that she forgave him, he relaxed and cracked a small smile towards her as they both were now waiting for the stairs to stop.

"May I ask Where you are from?" Snape asked out of the blue shocking Harry as the stairs stopped moving and she got off with Snape. Harry thought about telling him a lie but then again you could never get a lie past Snape so she told him the truth. "I'm from the muggle world and was raised up in my uncle's house with my cousins and aunt. they were not nice to let us leave it at that..."

'...they were mean to her, Hmm, She's a rather entrusting thing, isn't she? she's like me...' Snape thought sadly amused as he looked at Harry's frowning expression and understood that she had a bad upbringing.

Snape noticed as the more he spoke and was near her the soothing feeling in him grew, he worried about getting addicted to it. Harry, on the other hand, was contemplating on what she was going to do next for her plain and didn't notice Snape watching her intently.

Snape walked quietly with Harry up a tower of stairs and took in her appearance wondering how old she really was but decided to not ask since it was a rather rude question but then again when did he ever start being nice? " Mrs.P with how mature you are I can't seem to tell how old you really are?"

"Oh! It's not that hard to tell I'm clearly 15, sir! the youngest teacher for my area, haha!" Harry carelessly said happily as they were half way to her chambers. Snape's face turned into a scowl when he heard her age and wanted to curse himself if he was falling for a girl the same age as his students.

Harry noticed Snape's scowl, she only smirked at him and roll her eyes not really getting how she affected Snape but it suddenly became clear to her when Snape grabbed her arm tightly with his head down.

'Me and my big mouth, ugh!' Harry worried that she might have poked the sleeping bear and decided since they were now in front of her rooms to ask something that she would regret later. "um... you don't look well, Would you like to come inside for a drink and talk about what's bothering you?"

Snape form froze at Harry's gentle voice and he couldn't find it in him to refuse her as he nodded. Harry smiled as she slipped her arm out of his grasp and ignored the broken look Snape had given her as she told the raven the password and he opened the door letting her and Snape inside.

"thank you for earlier about my dress, by the way, I think it's my most favored one at the moment, would you like anything to drink professor, Snape?" Harry asked taking off her outer robes revealing all of her dress.

Snape found his eyes scanning her figure and tried to look away and control himself. 'Jesus, pull yourself together man, she's only just a girl! A fifteen-year-old girl... well, just looking won't hurt right?'

"ah-yes I'd like fire whiskey, Mrs. petal," Snape says fumbling with his words as he tried to sit and see her dress at the same time. She only laughed and call for Petal who shows up with a pop in front of her happily.

"what would the mistress like, Petal to do?" Petal asked smiling sweetly and Harry told her what Snape and she wanted nicely. Harry was ignoring Snape as best she could at that moment.

she couldn't understand why he kept looking at her or why she even invited him in, he was a mean ass how could wallow in his own self-pity.

why did she even care if he was upset or not?

Harry just decided to ignore her thoughts and just focus on getting Snape over and done with as she saw her house elf write down the things she had asked for on a piece of paper.

"okay, do you got all that Petal?" Harry asked worriedly but smiled when she nodes and pops out of site. Harry made her way back over to the couch where Snape sat in one of the chairs next to it, looking at her like she was his favored food or something.

"so what's it like teaching for the first time here, Snape? are the kids nice?" she asked innocently happy even thought she was trying really hard not to laughed at the face he made.

it was one of pure agony as Harry laid down on the couch with her arms folded on the armrest closest to Snape and laid her head down on them looking at him expecting an answer.

"it's like trying to train monkey's that can't hear," Snape said blandly which got Harry to bawl out laughing and fall off the couch which caused Snape to let a chuckle slip out as she clutches her head in pain.

*Pop*

"Mistress! I got what you've asked for and some ice for your head" said Petal who put their drinks down on the coffee table and Harry's cheesecake that she had asked for as Harry got up off the ground to take the ice packet from Petal.

"thank you Petal that was very nice of you, that will be all I'll be fine now. I got Snape here" Harry said kindly getting Petal to frown at Snape and pop away, she giggled from Snape's reaction which was a glare.

She takes a sip of her champagne and gives Snape his drink, he takes the drink and Harry gets up to get a book to read as he wondered how she could be so cute and annoying at the same time? but noticed her book collection and was shocked by the size of it.

"I can see you like books. theirs a girl in Gryffindor that is addicted to them… I think she'll be your kind of student? Mrs. petal" said Snape from his chair as Harry found the book she was looking for and smiled at him. "I'm afraid I don't pick favorites professor Snape. if she wishes to learn then how am I to restrain her from doing so but I don't think books will be a big part of my classes though"

Harry smiled mischievously and sat back down where she was before while opening her book.

"oh? and what is it that you teach Mrs. Petal? I don't think I can see you doing coaching?" asked Snape with a grin as he took a sip of his fire whiskey and stared at Harry like a hawk, she laughed at his comment and turned the page of her book as she wondered how she was going to get out of this situation without getting caught.

"um, I teach the arts professor Snape and I don't think I'd see myself doing coaching either I'm rather fragile you know, I use to get sick pretty easily when I was younger, so sick I had to go to the hospital, but it was okay I guess I had my books right haha so I can't do sports" Harry said faking happiness quite badly and she saw Snape could tell as well as he frowned grabbing her right hand that was holding her book tightly and squeezing it reassuringly which got Harry to genuinely smile at him in thanks.

"I use to get sick pretty often too when I was younger and that's who I found my love for potions… please don't tell anyone I said I love potion's" Snape said with a blank face that got Harry to outright laugh at him which got him to glare but then smile a little bit.

"I'm sorry haha but the way you said that was funny thanks! I needed that Snape" Harry told Snape kindly with a genuine smile forgetting for only a moment that she was Harry potter and his student as she squeezed his hand that was still on her's as he outright smiles at her.

"call me Severus and thank you for talking to me, again," said Severus Snape kindly to her as Harry knew he was referring to the last time they were like this which reminded her of their argument and how she was, Harry potter again. She rubbed her forehead from a headache she was getting as she didn't know what to think anymore. ' what do I do? I want to get back at him and prank everyone but... is a prank really worth it?'

Severus noticed her troubled expression and thought she was uncomfortable again with his touch and put his now empty glass down on the coffee table forcefully in anger and leaned his face closer to Harrys that was five inches away from him as he let go of her hand and slammed both his hands on the couch on either side of her. trapping her as he towered over her, Snape stared at her deeply and it took everything in his being to not touch her.

"I want you to not run from me and remember this… meeting" Snape said in a daze as he referred to them as a meeting, annoyed. Harry was in shock and red as a fire hydrant, she couldn't breathe or say anything as her thought proses were all messed up.

Harry was going to ask what he meant but figured it out as she noticed his hands on either side of her shaking. He wanted to touch her but couldn't, cause she wouldn't like it. Harry inwardly grinned and played ignorance when she knew full well what was wrong " Snape, are you cold? your hands are shaking?"

Snape snapped out of his daze as he stood up and paced around the room avoiding eye contact with Harry as she was getting annoyed now. Harry had enough with the mixed signals and stood up abruptly as Snape noticed and stopped pacing but still didn't look at her.

"whats the matter with you? you've been acting strange even in the hallway earlier, what's your problem?" Harry asked annoyed and frowned at Snape from behind him only for her to meet his glare as he pointed a finger at her snarling.

"my problem is you, Mrs.P! I can't stand being around you! your attitude, age and personality are driving me insane!" Snape yelled in irony as he stepped closer to Harry breathing hard as they were no face to face, glaring at each other but as Snape went to touch her shoulder she refused coldly. "Don't. touch. me!"

"Fine...fine!" Snape growled in frustration as he turned around and was about to kick the coffee table but Harry stopped him by hugging his back, she didn't know what she was doing just that she didn't want to explain a broken table to, Dumbledore. Harry cried into his back making him freeze but as she yelled at him he relaxed. " why are you doing this! whats the point?"

" ...The point? The point is that you want to know why I don't want you to run away from me when it's so bloody obvious as to why!" Snape yelled back turning around and grabbing Harry's shoulders tightly in his grip as he saw Harry's confused green eyes staring at him hurt. it was quiet as they stared at each other forgetting why they both were fighting in the first place and Snape moved his right hand to cup Harry's cheek while his left arm went around her waist.

" The reason is that I can't stand, not being able to touch you or be away from you... Amy its all because I love-!" Harry could feel Snape's hot breath dancing across her face as his face got to close for comfort and he whispered huskily in her ear before getting cut off bye Petal how "decided" to suddenly show up now.

*Pop*

"Oh my gosh! Petal is very sorry to disturb her mistress and Professor Snape but Professor Snape is needed by The headmaster!" Petal squeaked in surprise and blushed covering her face as if she had interrupted something "privet" but when harry thought about it they were in an inappropriate position to begin with so she couldn't balm her.

Snape on the other hand growled in annoyance as Harry who thought it to be great timing, pushed Snape off as he was almost on top of her, and ran over to Petal. she kneeled in front of her with a flushed face telling her. " It's not what you think"

"really? ...Snape should be going to the headmaster now or there will be questioned waiting for him." Petal said threateningly after she had looked up at Harry with a look that said she didn't by it saying nothing but when she turned to Snape with a disapproval frown on her face.

Snape glared back at her but stopped as Harry sighed sadly catching his attention and he walked up to her. Snape was about to grab her shoulder and propuble explain but Harry moved away from his grasp not wanting to continue and looked away.

"Petal's right you need to go or you'll be questioned and I'm sure you don't want to answer them," Harry mumbled as she directed him to the exit of her chambers which he followed until they reached the passageway were Harry spoke stopping him. "It had been nice having a cup of tea with someone other than myself, we could do it again sometime in the future if you would like?"

"...I would be honored to... Amy" Snape purred as he had swiftly turned around shocking Harry and whispered in her ear. Harry and Snape stared at each other silently before Harry broke a shy smile and stepped closer to him whispering playfully " I look forwarded to it Severus Snape, have a good night and don't let the bedbugs bite!"

 _ **(bame!)**_

'Did she just?' Snape thought stunned as he stood there in shock outside Harry's chambers as Harry had kissed him on the cheek and pushed him out into the hallway closing the passageway behind him.

He slowly brought his hand to touch his cheek as he blushed a little and smirked wickedly" she's such a little vixen!"

Harry grinned evilly behind the painting where there was a peek hole that she had found when she was searching her chambers before and saw Snape touch his cheek. she had planed everything from the moment they entered her chambers tho she didn't expect him to be so... was considerate the word? Harry realized then that she had Snape around her little finger and knew if she was going to Start her prank on anyone, she was going to start it with the meanest teacher ever!

"ant karma a bitch, aye Petal?" Harry said with an knowing grin as Petal gave her a confused look but not wanting to offend her mistress nodded happily agreeing with her master. "It sure is Mistress! now what would you like of me?"

"I want you to watch him Petal and report to me went ever he does something okay?" Harry asked Petal nicely as her grin turned into a smile and Petal nodded determent to satisfy her master as she was happy to do anything for her. "Petal will try her best mistress"

Harry smiled as Petal popped away and went to her bedroom frowning to herself and wondered if what she was doing right or not, she was certain Snape deserved it before but now she was unsure...

she knew there was no going back now.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

 _ **A/N- I' am so sorry this took so long to write! Please forgive me! Reader-sama's!  
**_

 _ **PS. I always wonder why people say their are two faces on a coin when really theirs only one, its kind of bothered me...anyway hoped you liked this chapter and if you have anything to say... SAY IT! or comment too that also works! chow! ;p**_


	6. Chapter 6

**(Chapter 6/ Petals Mistake)**

I walked down to my classroom in a hurry, this being right after Snape had left and hour ago and I remembered I had given detention to Ron, ugh…

I came to my class room door which appeared out of the wall like magic and made my way inside seeing it looked like a candy store before It tuned into a huge library with a desk in the center of it and a huge window behind it showing a view of the black lake.

I looked for Ron and giggled seeing he had been buried in candy which were now books as his head popped out of the pile of books to spit out one they got stuck in his mouth only to see me. Ron blushed.

I smiled before waving my wand to lift him out of the pile of books, setting him down on a chair in front of my desk softly before taking my seat in my surprisingly comfy chair but what was I expecting from the room of requirement? I put on my glasses that I had taken off before going to dinner to looked at the paper work I had to set straight so I knew what to teach my class tomorrow.

"Um, listen lady I- "It's ma'am or Mrs. Petal to you, Ron Wesley" I cut him off in a scolding manner and dame it was awesome but also hilarious to see the look on his face before I sighed in a teacher sort of way, setting my papers down to give him the McGonagall-look. I was so loving this; it was not every day that you get the chance to boss Ron around. I continued. "You do know what you did wrong to be here do you not?"

"But lad-ma'am, I did not do anything it was Malfoy's fault!" Ron yelled at me and I frowned in displeasure before I moved the things on my desk to suit me style trying to detract myself from yelling back.

"Oh! It was Malfoy's fault now was it? Then I guess you were not the boy I saw, picking a fight with Draco in the hallway before dinner tonight?" I said in mock innocence as I got up out of my desk chair towards a bookshelf where I saw a book I had loved to read so I grabbed it before hearing Ron grown out "but, you should see how he acts towards me and I think he did something to harry potter!"

"Ronald Wesley that's enough yelling in my classroom!" I exclaimed sternly shutting him up as I sat back down calmly before an idea struck me when I looked down at the book in my hand, grinning I held out the book to Ron who looked at before he grabbed it which confusion written all over his face. "It's called Pride and prejudice by Jane Austen. I think you could learn a thing or two from miss and Mr. Darcy"

I grinned knowingly at him before I told him to go back to his dorm but to also make sure to read the book before next week. He asked me about his detention and I smiled brightly at him. "oh, don't worry tomorrow I'm sure I can put you throw some labor during class!"

I let go a big breath of air I had been holding as Ron left the room and I sighed, closing my eyes as I leaned back in my chair before feeling something tickle my nose. I tried to brush thing away but it came back every time my hand was gone so I sighed in defeat opening my eyes to see a yellow rose floating in front of my face before I took it in surprise and delight but I never really liked roses. They were too cliché for me.

"a rose by any other name will still smell as sweet as thee on a summers day~" A voice whispered in my ear from behind me and gasping, I jumped out of my chair tuning around to see lupin. I had to hand it to him he was persistent. He was smiling down at me before I blushed remembering what he had said and looked down at the rose in my hand as lupin chuckled.

I felt his finger and thump grabbed my jaw softly turning it upwards towards his face making me having to meet his eyes that stared hauntingly at me. I smirked back with fire in my eyes as I stared back at him.

"but, dose thy use thy name or shall thy leave it for thee and use thy name no more?" I asked back grinning with a raised eyebrow and he chuckled as he brought his face closer to mine moving his body to slightly touch mine before he breathed out hastily in my ear. "I take thee at thy word: Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; Henceforth I never will be lupin~"

I knew not of why he was speaking Shakespearean but god it made me feel overwhelmed and I did not know what to think before Lupin's breath touched the skin of my ear and I blushed shying away from his touch as I looked away from hi, struggling to get out of the hold he somehow had on my waist.

"no… I can't…'

"You can't what petal" lupin whispered annoyance in his tone but also concern as he pulled his head away from my neck to look at me in the eyes where I saw real concern which made my hart race so I could hear it pump the blood to my face and ears before I looked at my feet mumbling. "I can't do this… whit you, lupin… It's not right"

"why?" Lupin demanded pulling me closer to his body as I tried to keep my mind in check and looked at him in pain before saying. "It's forbidden for me to be with you…"

I ripped myself away from him as he tried again and looked out my classroom window sadly rapping my arms around my form to show I was no comfortable with what he did and heard him come near me but stop. I heard him apologize as he laid a hand on my shoulder which I flinched at hoping he would get what I was trying to show him and by the breath he sucked in and the way he let go so fast proved he had figured it out.

"you… I did not know… forgive me"

"lupin… I just need sometime alone, right now" I replied to lupin not turning around and heard his footsteps go towards the door to the classroom, but only when I heard the door open did I turn around to meet his gaze as he looked back at the same time did I smile at him before saying. "But, maybe tomorrow morning I'll meet you for breakfast?"

Lupin's face was priceless as he blushed bright red, but grinned nodding as he left closing the door, leaving. I sighed stressfully to myself mentally wondering what the hell was I doing this for but I Had to push that thought to the side as I had a class to plan for. But…

I looked back on today's events and figured out something. It had been too easy in becoming a teacher here and I knew Aldus was up to something but what?

'oh well, I guess I'll just have to wait and see. Don't I' I chuckled to myself before a I remembered Snape's almost confession in my room and Lupin's breath on my ear. I shivered felling sick. "Yep, this year's going to be interacting…" I mumbled sarcastically in disdain before thinking what everyone's reactions will be when I and Hermione tell everyone the truth but that was going to wait until my final year. I wonder, could I make it that long?

The next morning, I made it to class early wearing just a simple purple summer dress with doves on it that looked to be flying as I walked around my classroom to get everything in order before my first class started and I was nervous. Would they like me? Will they enjoy the lesson? I wondered if this is what teachers felt like on their first day.

I waited standing in front of my desk patiently for my class that arrived right on time. I had a half class with Slitheren's and Gryffindor's who sat apart from one another like a sore thump, if the glares and threats they shot one another in my presence was not another to say it I did not know what was. I mentally wondered if I could do this before I saw Hermione give me a thumps up secretly with no one noticing it. I smiled at thankful for her support.

"Aham!" I coughed getting everyone's attention for a split second before they were back to talking again and I sighed hopelessly. This was going to be harder than I thought but I straightened my posture and positioned my nails on the chalkboard behind me that I conjured up as the girls in the class looked at me in fear but before they could yell at me to not do it.

 _ **(Screeeeeeeeeeeech!)**_

I calmly walked till I was on the other side of the bored scratching my nails in to the chalkboard making the most horrible, death-defying sound anyone would ever hear.

"Now, unless anyone would like to hear that again I would like your attention please…" I stated calmly smiling down at the pained expressions of the students and held in a laugh when I they nodded their head in fear before I continued. "I'm sure you all have seen me before at dinner with Ron and Draco's bountiful performance" there were snickers heard around the classroom as Ron ducked his head blushing and Draco looked away also blushing.

"I am Mrs. Petal or professor petal, but I don't mind you all calling me Mrs. P instead." I grinned losing my teacher tone and confusing them. I was not going to be any normal teacher that much I was sure of. "I teach art or in other words the arts! Here I will show you how you express your self's in painting, drawing, music, dance anything you can create is art."

I saw Draco lift his hand up and I pointed to him. "yes, Draco?"

"what if some of us are too stupid for the arts?" Draco mockingly exclaimed smirking at Ron who glared at him before I nodded think about it and smiled sweetly down at him before answering him wisely. "Draco, you make a valid point, what if some are too stupid to do the arts? Well, I'm Happy to say that its impossible to fail art or even be bad at it in general" the class looked up at me in confusion as I smiled walking in front of the chalkboard where I waved my wand to make the Mona Lisa appear on it.

"who can tell me who drew this painting?" I asked knowing Hermione could not resist before I saw her hand shot up and point to her. "It is known as the Mona Lisa, Mrs. Petal and It was made by Leonardo Da Vinci, who was also known as an inventor and was the first man to fly!"

"thank you Hermione! Now tell my class do you think He is smart?" I asked seeing mostly all the student in my class node in yes even Hermione for my surprise before I grinned shacking my head in no shocking them. "No. well, at least not in his time. You see Leonardo was known to have crazy ideas so everyone assumed that he as nuts an idiot to be precise but he did that affect his work? No!"

"Draco, I want you to know. No, I want all of you to know that art does not come from here!" I exclaimed bitterly pointing to my head. "It comes from in here" I ended pointing to my chest smiling at the awed faces of my students before I tuned towards Draco whop looked to be hanging on my every word like the other students around him.

"Draco, art is the one thing that sole depends on your hart and motivation to express it, to show others who you truly are, that is what it is to be an artist and Leonardo Da Vinci had it!" I stated proudly smiling at Draco knowingly as he looked down but in his eyes I could see he was excited. I grinned thinking it's time to move on so I spin my wand to make their desks change into easels with canvases and paint supplies surprising them. He-he…

"Okay, so just like Leonardo Da Vinci I want you all to paint something anything with your own imagination and use anything from the table to inspire you!" I yelled out enjoying being a teacher before Ron looked up confused yelling out. "what table?"

"this one…" I said sarcastically stepping to the side to show the huge table I had made appear with different little knickknacks on it. "you all can get up and pick one thing from the table to use as inspiration before painting, now start!"

I watched them pick out their own thing and sit down at their panting stations before I started to walk around the room to see their progress. I first went up to Ron's station, seeing that he had grabbed the golden bucket I had put on the table. It was an odd choice but I nodded pleased at his creativity and he blushed grinning up at me before I moved on to Hermione next to him.

She had taken the magnify glass and broken it by hitting it on the floor in front of me before I gasped in shock of the sudden noisy, Hermione sent me a sheepish look. "Sorry Mrs. Petal" she then turned back to her work starting to sketch.

I just roll my eyes and go to some other students until I finally came to Draco's. The one I was looking forward to, but What he picked shocked me. He had taken a bird cage and put an hourglass in side it but left the door the cage halfway open. I laid a hand down on Draco's shoulder as I looked at his sketch which looked exactly the same but his back round was in well with the outside worlds light reflecting from above onto the cage an hourglass making Me hold my breath from the emotion it showed.

I felt Draco flinch from my touch before seeing it was me and calmed down a bit before nervously asking "what you think?" I smiled down at him knowingly before I hummed to my self-striding back towards my desk not answering him, but I had something in store for him.

I let the students continue their art projects during their free time until next tomorrows class which they seemed to be okay with before scurrying out of the room, but I felt someone staring at me and looked up from the work for my next class to see Draco in front of me not happy as he glared holding out his sketch to me which I took seeing it still looked the same but with more detail. I felt like there was just something missing to it though…

"I don't know what to do, Mrs. p I try to figure out new things to put in it but it just feels like the-!" there's something that's missing from it?" I cut him off smiling at his shocked expression before he huffed chuckling in disdain that reminded me of Snape in a way as he said. "is it that obvious?"

I sighed nodding at him as I handed him his sketch back wondering on how to help him before I got an idea and pushed myself up out of my chair in a hurry before motioning from Draco to follow me, to which he follows utterly confused. I just hopped that Hagrid would be willing to help us.

"Mrs. p, where are we going?" Draco demanded beside me as I walked towards the direction of Hagrid's hut but we still had to get across Hogwarts. Why did my class need to be on the other side of the school? I chuckled before replying happily "we are going to Hogwarts gamekeeper, Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts, Rubeus Hagrid!" Draco frowned in disgust proving not promising things in the future for me.

"why do we need that old wart?" Draco whined annoyingly at me before I stopped turning to glare at him coldly shocking him as I spoke sternly. "You will show him respect as he shows you! Treat others the way you want to be treated Draco…"

I went back to walking and could hear Draco trying to catch up with me as he was stunned. I smiled as I saw his guilty face before we came across the defense against the dark arts class which I could hear really noisy student so me and Draco who were curious popped are heads in and saw Lupin giving the class the chance to fight… Snape in a dress?

"What in god's name did you do to get Snape in a dress!" I exclaimed loud enough that the whole class calmed down and stared at me and Draco before lupin cried out laughing to me happily. "Petal! It's not really Snape though I wish it was, but sadly this is only a Bogat that I'm letting them use to fight their fears" I grinned devilishly at him when hearing that.

"I suppose you wouldn't mind if I gave it a shot?" I asked hopefully grinning as Lupin surprisingly nodded happily lading me in front of the Bogat who looked intimidatingly at me before turning into something else that looked like the grim reaper. It felt cold and I flinched with fear as lupin glanced at me in confusion and then understanding that I was petrified by it stepped in. I could feel the room go dizzy before I felt gravity take control hearing lupin and Draco call out to me.

"Mrs. P!"

"Petal, hold on!" I heard lupin say over Draco's panicked one before all went black as lupin held me. I wondered why I was hearing a woman screaming before seeing a woman with red hair smile down at me brightly shining white light before blurring out so I was in the dark again as I reached out to grab her or make her come back. It was cold and dark I felt alone again before I heard a soft tempting voice bring me back to the living. "Petal… wake up… I'm sorry…"

I slowly opened my eyes to meet calm deep golden, soft, warm ones. Lupin smiled warmly with relief as I flicked his nose to get him to shut up and let me sleep before he out right hugged me making me stiffen. "Ahem! Lupin may I remind you that is highly inappropriate…"

I breathed out a sigh of relief as lupin let go to glare at Snape who was standing on the left side of the hospital bed I was on looking very jelly might I add. I mentally smirked from his scowl, he was sending lupin and Lupin's cold glare he was sending back before seeing a potion bottle in Snape's hands which held it tightly. It probably was obvious that I was staring or what I was thinking when Snape sighed giving it to me.

"It's to help calm your nerves…" Snape mumbled so only I could hear and I smiled lightly purposely accidentally touching his fingers as I took the bottle of blue liquid from his hands causing him to stiffen before retracting his hands into the folds of his elbows as he folded his arms across his chest staring at me skeptically but I just played innocent drinking the position and thanking him. "thank you"

Snape nodded before extended his hand to caressed my cheek with his knuckles making me flinch, Snape clinched his hand as I could see Snape's patience about to Snap so I looked away from both of them frowning sadly raping my arms around myself.

"I would like it Snape if did not touch me, please…" I said in a panicked voice causing Lupin to snap his cold gaze to Snape who looked away in guilt before he nodded covering his emotions, leaving the wing as lupin silently seethed in silence. I looked up at him with a stressed expression on my face speaking softly. "lupin, please don't…"

"what. Did. He. Do…" lupin asked out through clenched teeth as I sighed looking away remembering what happened last night before saying in a quiet voice. "what does it matter…"

"Petal, it does matter! If he touched, you then-!" I snapped a cold glare to him cutting him off. "then what, lupin? He was no better then you were!" I looked away once I was done my small outburst.

I felt the bed sink as I could feel Lupin's body leaned close to mine but not touching as he whispered in my ear "I could have done a number of things to you last night but I had restraint, did he?"

"…I" I could not come up with a response as he was right. Lupin growled in my ear lightly touching my arm before I moved away. "why will you not let me touch you?"

"Because… It's wrong and… I feel strange" I whispered nervously but prayed that he would leave me alone before someone walked in. I felt lupin sniff into my hair before going to my neck but stopped probably noticing me shivering and surprisingly stepped off the bed. "W-what?" I stared up at his sad face looking away from me.

"I'm not like him…" lupin whispered sadly getting me to feel guilty for thinking he was anything like Snape. Lupin had backed off when he found I was uncomfortable and had acted nothing but a gentle man to me while Snape did the exact opposite to him. I knew I had to apologize but how?

I looked at his eyes that were avoiding mine as I grabbed his sleeve which got his attention fast as his gaze snapped to mine, confusion against ashamed. "I'm sorry for assuming that you… I know that you'd never do that, lupin" I looked down sadly as his confusion turned to understanding.

"I've just not been used to men's touch or others touching me in general… forgive me" I apologized honestly as I looked up at him noticing his frown tuned in to a soft smile before he spoke lovingly taking a holed of my hand gently which I appropriately turned my gaze to uncomfortably. "I forgive you petal, but just know that I would rather die than hurt you…"

Lupins gaze was so strong I could not look away and felt like I was sinking into the gold in his eyes before I smiled back squeezing his hand in return. Lupin stayed with me in the hospital wing as the nurses told me I had to stay the night for incase I had fainted of something else and we talked about anything. He spoke about his childhood a bit and I was surprised to find he was friends with my father before I felt a bit sleepy.

I had let him sit on my bed in front of me as we both sat cross-legged. I noticed a piece of fluff in his hair and without thinking much I brushed it out of his hair which I had found to be soft, but as I started to feel his hair I realized what I was doing.

I blushed taking my hand away quickly, but Lupin swiftly grabbed my hand stopping me from taking it away and sifted closer to me on the bed. "It's okay…" He whispered bringing my hand to his face.

I noticed his sharp but yet still soft fetchers of his face as I let my hands grabbed it and trace his eyes and cheeks before going lower to his jaw when I noticed how close he was to me. I met Lupin's gaze that seemed hooded by the emotion I saw in Snape's eyes before. I felt hot for some reason.

lupin touched my face with his hand, it felt rough but I realized as he leaned in towards me I knew what he was about to do and blocked his lips with my hands, but his gaze turned from that emotion to playful before I felt him lick my hands, nibbling them a little.

"ugh!" I squawked letting go of his mouth to blush hard at his actions as he chuckled. I was to dizzy trying to whipped my hand on the bed that I did not get enough time to escape as lupin went in to kiss me on the cheek lightly. I went to slap him but he bounced off the bed for me to miss him and he laughed. I scowled at him still blushing. "lupin learn some manners why don't you!" I whined pouting as I looked away.

"Oh, come on petal It's just a peck and anyway…" Lupin said good naturally before whispering in my ear all of a sudden. "I know you liked it…" I blushed harder ready to yell at him again but he was already out of the room when I turned around. I sighed stressfully wondering What was I to doing to him?

"well, that was appetizing…"

"Hermione!" I gasped as she walked in looking at me like she had seen everything and it was very likely she had. I sheepishly smiled at her but she just gave me the tell-me-everything-look and I knew I was doomed…

 **A/n- ah oh! what is harry going to do? did Hermione hear everything? what will she say? stay tuned for the next chapter!**


End file.
